The Ambush Games
The Ambush Games '''are the games played on '''The Ambush Games Forum where users can roleplay as loyalists and traitors of different factions and try to eliminate all users of the other side. The story is so far told through LEGO® bricks to describe the events of each day. So far no one has used any other techniques. The first game was hosted by the creator DarthPotato77. Other hosts have been PindaZwerver, Spider-Wolffe_78, Ivar-Jedi, Master_Kenobi-Wan, Siblings, CadBaneKiller, and Sithkillagal99. Many others plan to join them in the coming months. Players See: Phase 1 Games Phase 2 Games Phase 3 Games Games History Beginnings In June of 2012, DarthPotato77 was preparing to introduce a game to SW.com. He had tried to get this game started before with different ideas, but he soon realized that the only way to get players would be to play it on SW.com. This complicated things because players needed to get information from the host privately for the game, but Potato decided to use guides on SW.com for this private talk. Potato was slowly getting the game ready, and he was very excited to do so. He decided to use jedi for the first game, and had ideas of using bounty hunters and clones for future games. After he got everything set up and ready, he just needed players. Potato spent the next couple days on SW.com constantly asking people to join his new game. In the end, he got 7 players signed up as 7 different jedi. The games could finally begin. The first game went fairly well, and all of the players seemed to have fun. Because of that, Potato planned to host a second game. After other users on SW.com either watched the first game or heard about it, they decided to sign up for the second. In the end, all of the original 7 players, plus 4 new ones, signed up for the second games. Unlike the Jedi in the First Game, this game used Bounty Hunters. It also had more complex settings and characters. The Ambush Games were slowly expanding. At the end of the second game, Potato told the players that they were all welcomed to host if they ever wanted to because he wanted to play some day. Several players came to Potato with interest, one of the first being PindaZwerver. New Hosts PindaZwerver was the first new host who hosted the third Ambush Game, Haters of the Jedi. This Game mainly featured Bounty Hunters as well as other Separatist War Criminals. Pinda introduced many new roles to the games, the most memorable and most lasting one being the Suicider. This Game also had the first incident between players. After that, Spider-Wolffe_78 hosted a game which was called The Sith Temple Game. It began the idea of crossovers and large battles between the two sides. The Game was a role-reversal of the Original Ambush Games. It featured the Sith as playable characters and inadvertadly became a LOTR crossover. The fifth Ambush Game, Rise of the Saboteurs was hosted by Ivar-Jedi. This Game introduced a cinematic and dramatic feel to the Ambush Games. It featured made-up characters put into a unique situation. After their ship is crashed, they characters had to find a way off of a planet while finding those responsible for the crash. Also during this game, the name "Ambush Games" was created by Ivar-Jedi, and Spider-Wolffe_78 created The Ambush Games Wiki. The Second Phase Begins After the Fifth Game, Potato decided to split the games into phases. The five prior games were to be Phase I. The Second Phase of the Ambush Games began with, Guardians of the Republic, which was hosted by Potato. It used Clone Troopers of the Galactic Republic as Main Characters. Guardians also saw the first use of Special Effects in the Ambush Games. PindaZwerver hosted the Seventh Game, Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66. This Game followed the Events of Pinda's First Game and was therefore the First Sequel Game of The Ambush Gams. It also used the same Characters. Many videos were also used to tell the story as well as pictures. This was followed by the First Game to take place during the Galactic Civil War, The Enemy Within. It was hosted by Master Kenobi-Wan and featured the Rebellion and the Empire. The Next Game, Star Smugglers also took place during the Galactic Civil War and had characters who were families and Rebels while the traitors were Imperials. While it was Hosted by Siblings, the pictures were taken by DarthPotato77, the original host. Expansion of the Games Some spin-off games were also hosted. The first one was Doors which was hosted by Kenobi-Wan. Maverickjedi followed by hosting his spin off game, the Dimension Chase. Thse added new, creative spins on the Ambush Games. Another spin-off, called Ambodia was created by DarthPotato77. Several new roles were also created throughout the Games, such as the Suicder, the Janitor, and many others were made. The number of players also largely grew throughout the games so far. The First Game had seven players, but at the end of Phase II, there were seventeen players in one game The Tenth Game, Rise of the Infiltrators, was hosted by Ivar-Jedi, and was a sequel to his first game. Just like his first game, it was played on a very large setting and kept the cinematic feel intact. It also demonstrates the increasingly darker tone and the story driven ways that the Ambush Games has acquired. Featuring a heavy emotional journey for the host character and the playable characters, Infiltrators ''was more character driven then any Ambush Game to date. It ended on an emotional state and left the door open for the epic finale ''Rise of The Jedi Knight. Game Eleven was The War on Middle-Earth. It was hosted by Spider-Wolffe 78 and was a prequel to his first game. It was the first game to be a major crossover, and had the longest conclusion. Recent History Phase III began with DarthPotato77's fourth game, The Tale of Omega, a crossover of his first three games. It introduced the Loyal Lover Role, and was significantly shorter in length than other recent games. It was the first game in a trilogy. The Next Game, The Rising Menace, was hosted by CadBaneKiller. It used action figures as opposed to LEGOs®. It featured soldiers of Maul and Savage. It began a new series of Games. Sithkillagal99 hosted the fourteenth game, Stranded. It did not use visual pictures of any sort, only text and is the first official game to do so. It ws the first game since The Enemy Within with a Scum Victory. Game 15, Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire, was hosted by PindaZwerver. It was the third installment in the Haters series. Rise of The Jedi Knight, the third and final "Rise" game followed and was hostd by Ivar-Jedi. It is thought to be his last game for some time. Spider-Wolffe 78 hosted a game with a unique style titled Servants of Destruction. Trivia *The only players to participate in every game so far are DarthPotato77 and PindaZwerver. *The Jedi Temple Game (the first game), hosted by Potato, was the first game and for a while the only one that didn't involve the ones that are voted to be executed. However, this returned in the ninth and tenth games: Star Smugglers, hosted by Siblings, and Rise of The Infiltrators, hosted by Ivar-Jedi. *Haters of The Jedi II: Order 66 was the first Sequel Game. *The War on Middle-Earth was the first Prequel Game. Category:Main page Category:Games